


Rosie Lee

by Avilennon



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avilennon/pseuds/Avilennon
Summary: How Will Rosemary and Lee handle the big new changes to their family. Will it pull them apart or drawer them nearer.





	Rosie Lee

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters, wouldn't if I could. I would set them all free.

In a rush, as usual, Lee was trying to put his hat, coat and scarf on while opening the door on his way to work, succeeding only in tangling himself up in knots. This predicament seemed to be a stroke of luck for him as it slowed him down enough to notice the bundle lying at his feet on the other side of the threshold. It didn’t take him much investigation to understand what he had in front of him. It was a baby. A chubby cheeked brown eyed baby girl; if the pink blankets meant anything. 

He tried to angle his head toward the back of the house while still keeping an eye on the bundle in the basket, calling out to Rosemary. It took only one shout of “Rosie” for her to put the breakfast dishes in her hand down and turn to her husband in concern. Rosemary prided herself in knowing Lee well enough to know what he really meant as opposed to what he was saying. And that tone of “Rosie” meant trouble. But when she got to the door whatever she thought the trouble could be, this, a baby in a basket, was not it. 

They both stood at the entry way for a few minutes, exchanging looks between each other and the baby, until, finally Rosemary gestured for Lee to pick up the basket a bring the baby inside. Lee placed the basket on the dining table they had just finished eating breakfast at and began unraveling the baby from its blankets, while Rosemary searched the basket for a note. 

“Hi I am ‘Baby G.’ my mommy died bringing me into this world and my papa can’t take care of me because of his work. I am a mostly happy baby and rarely ever cry. Can you take care of me?”

That was all that was written in the letter that Rosemary found tucked at the bottom of the basket. Lee gently swayed “Baby G” as Rosemary read the letter for a second time. Maybe hoping she missed some vital information the first time or just trying to let it sink in. Rosemary knew that she could be a little, ok a lot, impulsive at times, and most of the time it ended well for her, but she knew this was not one of those times and she looked to her husband for leadership in this situation. “What do we do Lee? Rosemary asked with a little bit of fear in her voice.”

“We have to take the baby into town to Jack.” He replied. “He needs to know what has happened and start to look for the baby's father.” 

“Ok let me get dressed and then we can go.” 

“But Rosie I'm already running late.” 

“Leland Coulter you are not leaving me to handle this on my own.” She yelled halfway up the stairs. “No of course not,” he knew better than to argue right now. I'll let Hickam know the situation on our way into town. She gave her head a sharp nod and continued up the stairs. Lee bundled the baby up and placed her back in her basket while Rosemary got changed. When Rosemary was done they quickly climbed into their carriage with the baby secure between them, a single destination in mind. Constable Jack Thornton’s office, the resident Mountie, he would sure be of some assistance. 

*****************************************************

Constable Jack Thornton and Sheriff Bill Avery had no idea what the day would bring, as they sat at Jack’s desk idly chatting and drinking coffee, but Lee and Rosemary Coulter walking in with a baby in hand was not it. 

“Rosie is that a ‘baby’ in your arms?” Jack asked his oldest friend in town, with a mixture of humor and confusion. She gave him one sharp look, meaning to say ‘don’t ask stupid questions’. “I mean, I know that it’s a baby, but a baby and you, I just …”

Sheriff Avery understood Jack’s shock and confusion, seeing a baby in Rosemary’s would do that to anyone who knew her. Not that Rosemary was unkind or uncaring; it’s just that she could be a little unaware of others and their feelings. So who would trust Rosemary with their child? Just as the constable was about to ask who the baby belonged to Lee and Rosemary began the story of how the child came into their care, and Lee handed the Sheriff the letter that was found in the basket. 

After repeating the story to Jack and Bill for a third time Rosemary and the baby was becoming restless and annoyed. Well it was mostly Rosemary; the baby was mostly getting hungry. As “Baby G’s” cries became louder the men in the room looked to Rosemary with expectation; to know why the baby was crying and to make it stop. Rosemary, just as baffled by the situation turned to them with the same expression. Just then, beloved school teacher Elizabeth Thatcher came through the door into the beginning of a robust “discussion” over what to do about the crying baby and who should do it. Elizabeth, though very experienced with young children, has little to none of babies. So she suggested the only thing she could think of…going to Abigail’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Since the writers won't give me a pregnant Rosemary, I figure I'd give myself something close.


End file.
